


you push me up (i push you down)

by blankcamellia



Series: Gym AU [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gyms, Hokuto's damn hot as usual, KyomoHokku Week 2020, M/M, Shower Sex, Taiga thinks he's a genius, they're so thirsty for each other still, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: “What are you doing?” Hokuto asks, shifting his position slightly to balance himself better as he looks down at Taiga.“I’ve decided to help you out,” he replies, smiling brightly because this is a genius idea, he gets to see Hokuto in action up close - very close. “For each successful push-up, you get a kiss. Brilliant isn’t it?”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Gym AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	you push me up (i push you down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts), [oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> SO A CERTAIN PERSON (obvs looking at you Niña...) SHOWED ME THIS ABSOLUTELY CUTE VIDEO where they did push-ups and kissed, and it immediately got added into this AU... now it's finally a reality. THANKS BBY ILU ♥
> 
> It's part 1 of the KyomoHokku week I'll be writing now that I have some time off (again), so be prepared! I will have 7 different fics and prompts for you all to enjoy haha 
> 
> Love you all~ ♥

Ever since they officially got together, nothing has really changed at the gym. Except maybe, Taiga could rest easier whenever Hokuto got his usual mob of fangirls looking at him because none of them got to see those muscles in action, up close (he almost said it out loud once but managed to catch him himself before it happened).

Tonight’s not any different, Hokuto’s doing his usual routine, about half-way through it already, and Taiga is already done with all his closing tasks. Everything except the things Hokuto is using is cleaned, put back in their respective place, the vending machine is refilled, the cashier is accounted for and safely locked, the door is locked and alarmed, the Closed sign already donning the entrance. All that’s left is Hokuto and him, and he doesn’t complain at all about it. 

He’s content with watching Hokuto work out, just like before, except now he can sit closer and watch him even closer. Which, is both to his advantage and disadvantage. The pros of sitting closer are the following; he gets to see Hokuto sweaty, skin flushed, and hair sticking to his skin, see his muscles move in harmony with each other as he pushes himself to the limit with each move, veins decorating his skin beautifully, and the noises and breaths Hokuto lets out are like symphonies to his ears. The cons of it all are; all he can remember are the times they’ve shared between tangled sheets, dim-lit rooms, naked bodies grinding against each other, whenever he sees Hokuto sweaty and flushed, the hair makes him tug at the little ponytail Hokuto has, run his fingers through the damp hair, tug at it to bring his face close enough to kiss him senseless, the muscles reminding him of every time Hokuto has picked him up, and every time he’s run his fingers over them, feeling exactly how wonderful they are, and all those noises and breaths, they don’t help at all. They only remind him of how divine their time together is, and how he could listen to it all day, all night. It also doesn’t help the growing heat between his legs either. 

He briefly remembers Shintaro’s words of warning:

“I don’t care what you do together, as long as you can clean up after you!”

Successfully throwing Taiga a package of condoms and a bottle of lube, and Taiga shot him a blushing glare before clocking out, stomping all the way home, purposefully sulking until Hokuto came over and consoled him. 

“At least we have a few places to defile then?”

“I can’t believe you beast, oh my God,” Taiga whined, burying his face in Hokuto’s chest until the taller tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. It was all good after that.

He hums as he watches Hokuto finish his last set of pull-ups, loudly appreciating the way he can watch Hokuto’s shoulder blades and arms work. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Hokuto asks as he walks over to fetch his water bottle, shorts hanging a bit too low on his hips, revealing the dangerous and inviting border of the boxers underneath, and Taiga has told Hokuto multiple times to not tease and distract him at work, but it seems like the younger completely ignored him. Because he’s doing a great job at both. 

“Immensely,” he admits, tugging at Hokuto’s wrist to make him come closer, so he can drag his fingers over his sweaty arm, marvel at the sight and enjoy the way he can feel Hokuto’s pulse quicken. He’s so fucking damn lucky he can touch Hokuto whenever, and however, he wants at all times. His boyfriend is a fucking snack and doesn’t even realize it. 

He watches how Hokuto swallows the water with ease, getting strangely turned on by the way his Adam’s apple bobs with the motion, and he just wants to lean in, licks the sweat and excess water off his skin, maybe steal a small bite. Maybe later. 

It’s when Hokuto is settled on the floor for push-ups that he gets the genius idea of joining him. 

Hokuto almost loses his balance when Taiga rolls beneath him, settling himself nicely there, smiling at him beautifully. It’s not like he can get angry at Taiga in any given situation anyway.

“What are you doing?” Hokuto asks, shifting his position slightly to balance himself better as he looks down at Taiga. 

“I’ve decided to help you out,” he replies, smiling brightly because this is a genius idea, he gets to see Hokuto in action up close - very close. “For each successful push-up, you get a kiss. Brilliant isn’t it?” 

Taiga reaches up to tuck some strays of hair behind Hokuto’s hair before the latter descends, planting his lips on Taiga’s. They stay connected until Taiga gently pushes them apart, nudging him upward. 

"Nuhu, stay up, focus-"

"It's kinda hard to focus when you're beneath me Kyomoto," Hokuto sighs exasperated, and Taiga is not quite sure if the red flush on Hokuto's skin is due to him working out or due to embarrassment. Either way, it's a gorgeous sight, he's not afraid to admit out loud that having Hokuto on top of him is very arousing. Part of him regrets this idea because it’s making him want to interrupt Hokuto to beg him to  _ do something  _ because Hokuto is way too hot for his own good. He kind of dislikes how much Hokuto affects him but he also loves the thrill he feels whenever he finally gets to feel Hokuto. Stupid dilemma, stupid Hokuto. 

"Then you need to do a better job," he almost chuckles as he waits for the next kiss. 

Hokuto goes on, pulling his push-ups off with grace, and each and every kiss they share is as glorious as the one before, if not better. He smiles into every one of them, and he knows that Hokuto just wants to collapse on top of him, shove his tongue in, and run his hands all over Taiga’s body. 

“A few more,” he whispers as Hokuto leaves his lips again, and he’s not even keeping count, but he knows that Hokuto can do more than this. “Then you can claim your reward.”

Hokuto groans in reply, obviously more eager to get this over with, and just get down to the real business, but he does what he needs to and keeps going.

When Hokuto pushes up from the last kiss, he stares at Taiga, who smiles cutely at him from beneath, and he sighs, thinking about how he’s so head over heels in love with him. As if Taiga could read his mind, he reaches up to wrap his arms around Hokuto’s neck, gently pulling him down against him, finally getting the contact and weight on him that he’s been craving ever since he decided on this brilliant idea. He mewls into Hokuto sweaty skin, he doesn’t mind it at all, on the contrary, he quite enjoys the smell and feel of Hokuto’s sweat against him.

“Watch the sweat,” Hokuto huffs as he tries to breathe in Taiga’s iron grip of a hug, it doesn’t really bother him because he could roll him over any second he wants, and he kind of likes it when Taiga is acting clingy.

“I don’t mind it, I need a shower anyway,” he laughs back, nuzzling his face into Hokuto’s neck, fingers playing with his hair. “You’re welcome to join if you want to?”

Hokuto slumps against him in defeat, he’s no match for Taiga at all, not even after months of dating. He chuckles as he presses a few kisses on Taiga’s jawline and cheeks. A shower indeed sounds good. 

“Your place, or mine?” 

“Why not here?”

“And you called me a beast,” Taiga feels Hokuto sigh into his skin, and it’s when he knows he’s won - or at least persuaded Hokuto to stay a little longer here with him. They weren’t in any rush after all.

Hokuto nips at his skin, teeth picking on the skin, his little fangs leaving faint, red marks, not enough to make it last longer than a few hours, but enough to rile Taiga up even more. When Taiga lets out a small moan, Hokuto grinds his hips down, his half-hard erection brushing against Taiga’s own. Taiga’s hands untie his hair tie, letting his hair cascade down, giving the older better access to tug at his hair, guide him to the spots he likes Hokuto’s mouth the best. 

They’re a breathy mess, both achingly hard already when Hokuto somehow maneuvers them up from the floor and into the changing rooms, then into the shower stall, and Taiga doesn’t know if he’s more turned on by the sight of Hokuto getting drenched in water while still being fully clothed, watching his clothes stick to his dangerously, stupidly perfectly, sculpted body, or by the fact that Hokuto’s carried him all the way from the gym floor to here, without dropping him, or stopping his feverish kisses. Or maybe both. Yeah, both.

Hokuto stops kissing him for a moment, hoisting him up higher against the cold wall for better support, and their eyes meet. The emotion he sees in Hokuto’s eyes is different from all the other times they’ve looked at each other in the midst of the heat, and it’s an emotion he welcomes with open arms. They’ve passed the stage of pure lust and desires, and all he feels from Hokuto every time their lips touch, and skin against skin, is love - if he has to put it into words. 

He wrangles Hokuto out of his loose tank top, throwing it aside on the wet floor, as Hokuto works his hands on Taiga’s clothes, letting his hands travel all over Hokuto’s bare body that he could reach. All while Hokuto takes his sweet time tasting Taiga, nipping at his skin everywhere he can reach, the tingling sensation of Hokuto’s teeth against his skin making him dizzy already from arousal. 

They both thank their past selves for deciding on easy access clothes (even if Hokuto’s tights is a hassle to get off wet), and they soon find themselves naked. 

Taiga moans into Hokuto’s mouth when the taller circles a finger around his rim, still stretched from their round earlier that morning, squirming against it, wanting it closer, inside, moving, anything, as long as he could feel more of Hokuto. He arches his back, head falling back against the wet tiles of the wall, and Hokuto takes that as an invitation to latch himself onto Taiga’s exposed neck. 

It’s not long before he feels Hokuto’s finger slip inside, a hoarse moan escaping his lips as Hokuto easily probes around inside him, and the way Hokuto holds him up only elevates the angle, making it all already feel so much more than usual, gravity doing its thing, his body naturally falling on Hokuto’s finger. 

One finger soon becomes two, gradually into three, at a faster pace than usual as Taiga’s clawing through Hokuto’s hair, trying his best to hold onto something to not lose his mind completely before he can feel Hokuto inside him. He’s pretty sure that Hokuto will have red welts on his skin later from his scratching, and hopes the younger doesn’t mind it too much.

He pulls Hokuto closer with his heels, pushing their bodies close together, pressing him even more against the wall, and he doesn’t mind it at all. Especially not when Hokuto’s cock brushes against him, hard and waiting already, and Taiga’s not sure how the fuck Hokuto can hold out for this long. He curses and blesses Hokuto damn stamina at the same time. He yanks Hokuto’s face up, holding it in both of his hands as he smashes their mouths together in a messy kiss.

“I want you now,” he breathes against Hokuto’s kiss swollen, ravaged lips, trying to make it apparent enough how much he wants it.

And Hokuto’s not one to deny Taiga what he wants, especially not when he wants it as well, making quick work about it, gripping Taiga by the hips, guiding him gently into position, and Taiga grips Hokuto’s shoulders hard and gasps when he sinks down on Hokuto’s thick cock. The position, angle, and gravity making it all feel multiple times more than usual and he’s soaring already. 

He lets Hokuto snap his hips hard, meeting him as he let’s gravity do its thing, and he barely manages to sneak a hand between their bodies to wrap around himself before Hokuto’s name rolls off his tongue in a wanton moan, hitting him just right, right where he sees stars and is unable to think straight. 

He strokes himself in time with Hokuto’s thrusts the best he can, way too distracted by the feeling of Hokuto’s length filling him up every time he slides in, by the feeling of the tip of him hit him so deep inside, how he can feel every vein on Hokuto’s cock pulsing with each thrust.

When he comes, he lets out a high pitched gasp, his release spurting over their bodies, only to get washed away slowly by the cascading water from the shower. He slumps against Hokuto after he’s coming down from his high, his whole weight leaning on the younger, but he doesn’t seem to mind it that much, still easily holding him up as he picks up his pace, chasing his own release. 

It doesn’t take too long before Taiga hums in harmony with Hokuto’s low growl as he stills inside Taiga, hips jerking slightly as he’s bottomed out, cock pulsing and painting Taiga’s insides. It’s a weirdly satisfying feeling to feel Hokuto empty himself inside Taiga, and he knows he’s not going to get tired of it anytime soon. 

He feels it trickle down his thighs as Hokuto lets him down gently, making sure Taiga is stable before pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, brushing away the wet strands of hair out of his face. At least cleaning themselves up is an easy task this time. 

Taiga tilts his head a bit, nudging Hokuto to lean down enough for him to kiss him properly, the few centimeters between them disappearing quickly. He’s so fucking blessed to have Hokuto in his life.

He knows he doesn’t have to say it out loud, their actions, eyes, touches, and smiles tell the world enough about it but sometimes he can’t help himself, and he thinks Hokuto deserves to hear it more often too.

“I love you to the point that words aren’t enough,”

And the laugh and smile with creased, shining eyes that Hokuto gives him just prove his point further.


End file.
